Broly X Reader ( 1 )
by Akai Blake
Summary: Broly X Reader


WARNING : The following content contain explicit sexual contents, age difference sex, BDSM Hints, hardcore sexual practices and sexists point of views.

Either you are welcome..either you can leave…

Yet again…..It's just a fictive story with fictive characters….

If you can put all your justice in real life instead that on the Internet...that would be good….

**Rarely, in your life, you had to contemplate a scenery like that.**

**So much desolation and a sudden coldness.**

**So much chaos…**

**Soon followed by sheer annihilation.**

**The figure was still here, standing tall in the debris.**

**You know deep down that the story will end soon.  
Too late to wait for an hope.**

**Those kinds of thing happened only in little girls' stories.  
A Strong savior to fight the evil beast and send it to the grave.**

**But…  
You wasn't in a story…**

**It was reality….**

**Only sadness….**

**And nightmares….**

**You shivered as you felt him approaching.**

**Goku and Vegeta were both down in the dust.**

**Such a terrible defeat to accept for warriors like them.**

**But what can they possibly do to escape him ?**

**He was way too strong.**

**You just decided to lay next to Goku.**

**He was proly the most damaged of the two.**

**His whole left arm was completely bloody.**

**You had to force him to stay on the ground otherwise, knowing the stubborn ass he was,  
and despite his wounds and advanced fatigue, he'll try to rose and came back to the fight.**

**\- Please, …..Run away….he whispered with a weak stare at you.**

**His left eye was not seeing anymore.**

**\- Just go…..away…**

**You frowned a moment.  
\- Do you really think I'm that coward ?!**

**\- …...Just….obey…..**

**\- No…..I refuse top let the both of you here…..**

**The orange warrior just answered with one of his typical smile.**

**-...You're so fucking stuborn…..**

**\- I don't want to lose you….Don't let go….**

**\- Me….? Never…..But I obviously lost that fight…..Broly's way stronger…**

**You saw him shivering violently at the simple pronunciation of the destructor's name.**

**-….So...do as I say….…..**

**He throw a worried stare at Broly with his valid eye.**

**-…**

**You didn't need to turn around to understand what's Goku was having in the eyes.  
It was sheer fear and pure angst.**

**\- Hngh…...Will it be useless if I try something…?**

**\- Yes…...say Goku. You are just going to die once you'll touch him…**

**You suddenly got cold feet as you felt a sudden heat in your back.**

**\- Hngh….**

**Swallowing your excess of saliva was the only thing to do.**

**You could hear Goku's heart ravaging his chest as the air's vibrations started to became filled of wrath.**

**\- So….You made your choice, Girl…?**

**\- I refuse to let you guys here...If he wants a fight….**

**You didn't finished your sentence as you saw Goku's smile dissapear to be replaced by a painful expression.**

**-…..Death it is…..he say with one of his cold voice.**

**You didn't answered as he hit some kind of hiden spot in your chest.**

**The only thing you was clearly able to do was becoming more and more tense as the time was passing.**

**\- Hngh…..Hargh…..**

**This time…...You just turned your head and face the stand figure.**

**-….huh...Hello….? You say with hesitation. Knowing Mr the Destructor wasn't really talky.**

**He just throw at you a spiteful stare and came back on Goku.**

**It looks like he was still his main interest.**

**-…..Get up, Kakarotto ! You don't want me to get bored do you….?.**

**He does something threatening with his fingers to punctuate his sentence.**

**-….Hack…...You're funny you….answered Goku. You bent my leg's bones in the opposite way…..How do you want me to get up…?**

**Broly remains cold a moment and slowly, very slowly...flashed a terrible grin at the corner of his lips.**

**\- Ha…..You're a clever one…...Kakarotto…...Keep the pain I gave you in mind…..**

**-…...Like that….I guess I can keep that pain more in my body than in my mind….**

**The wrecker sit next to him and bent his head over.**

**\- You think you are smart….?**

**\- ….Hello…..answered Goku with a innocent smile.**

**\- Tsch….No…..You're just a stupid genuine I guess…**

**\- Tsch….I wish I could inherit the same power nature's gave you….**

**To this words, Broly accentuated his sadistic smile and put two fingers on Goku's forehead before toying waves with it.**

**\- Hngh…..**

**\- You realized you wouldn't move a single of your muscles...so….You lost….**

**\- My mouth is a muscle…**

**\- Not that useful during in a fight, whistle Broly with a mean hint in the voice as he kept threatening Goku's with his fingers.**

**\- Hngh….W…..What is win anyways…..?**

**\- Something i'm used to it, finished Broly as he took back his maniacal expression before looking at Vegeta a moment.**

**\- It's not like he was a real opponent anyways…...He broke his knees without my help.**

**Vegeta just shivered as Broly was adding humiliation to his punition.**

**You shivered again as he rose, breaking some rocks in the process.**

**\- BROLY ! You shouted without really thinking about what you were going to say when you'll have his attention.**

**Maybe you was looking for some kind of distraction.**

**A distraction for what.**

**As you look at his eyes, you could easily guess that you now obtain his interest.**

**\- What….? He asked as the fire in your eyes seemed to please him.**

**\- Do not kill them…..**

**He step back and cracked his neck before doing some steps to me.**

**\- Why should I…? he asked with a coldness you've never heard before.**

**\- because they both fought with all they got, you can't deny that all their strength didn't left you satisfied. Why killing the best opponents you ever had…?!**

**I guessed you didn't realized that you was screaming extremely loud.**

**Proly to get rid of some pain.**

**\- Why should I kill them…..? he asked as he blink.**

**You rolled surprised eyes as you obviously didn't wait until he finished his sentence.**

**You didn't excepted that reaction.**

**He left you surprised and started to stare at you with intensity.**

**\- You…**

**His eyes were definitely blocking your tongue.**

**You** **felt like If you was saying something stupid he will continue with his maniacal attitude.**

**So, you just dealt with simple questions instead.**

**-…...You….won't kill them…?**

**He raised an eyebrow, it was impressive to feel that every breath he was taking was scary.**

**So..when he moved, you was just drowning in a pool of petrol. **

**He approaches even more, you were just trying to cover both Goku and Vegeta.**

**You saw his tongue licking his lips before he slightly bent his head and triggers a violent and sudden maniacal laugh.**

**\- Hahahahahahaha ! HOW BEAUTIFUL IS IT ! TO STATE THAT EVEN WITH BROKEN BODIES ! YOU GUYS CAN STILL FIGHT FOR HOPE ! Hhahahahahaha !**

**\- Grrrr….You couldn't help but groan as you know that ,meanwhile, Goku's massive wound was continuing flooding and will soon finish him.**

**\- Hahahahahahaha ! continued Broly as he looked at Goku with a sadistic satisfaction.**

**\- Hahahahahahahah ! you started to laugh as well.**

**You knew that imitating a maniac could lead to two situations.**

**Confusion**

**Annoyance.**

**He lose the smile and put back that terrible stare on you.  
God….;It was like he was shattering you with his eyes.**

**\- Why are you laughing….Female*…..?**

**( do not flog me, please...^^ )**

**You tried your best to ignore the sexism in his look and just imitate him again by frowning and crossing my arms.  
\- What merit will you have if you kill them right now…..?**

**-….I told you….That I wasn't going to kill them….**

**\- Wha…..?!**

**He waves his fingers next to his ears like to tell yourself to open up the ears from time to time.**

**\- Then….what…**

**\- I came to play…**

**You couldn't ignore his growing smile at the corner of his lips. It was so…..so…..intense…..**

**\- SPARE THEM ****F****OR FUCK SAKE !**

**\- I WAS GOING TO DO IT ANYWAYS ! STOP SHOUTING, FEMALE !**

**The shock of his screams put you on the ass again before you raise your eyes and looked at him.  
-Or maybe I'm just having difficulties to believe you after what you done to them…..**

**He kept looking at me, growing even more anxiety into me.**

**\- Hm….Hmngh…..**

**-…..**

**You saw his tail waging violently from left to right, a constant rhythm, showing both impatience and frustration.**

**Surely….Surely that man...Know really well how to play with a person's psychology.**

**You was completely wrecked and mesmerized by his tail now.**

**( The one of his back….Ya sick minded reader….°_° )**

**-….Do…...You...Planned to….kill me…..?**

**You couldn't help but ask to be sure…..there's could be some kind of hope.  
-…**

**he stayed silent for so fucking long before he came closer to ****you****, like to check something.**

**-….Tell me…..?**

**\- Yeah….?**

**\- What do you have to give in exhange…?.You're not a really good fighter…..**

**You were really stucked in a really dangerous situation.**

**\- How will you entertain me…? He continued as his eyes intensifies his impatience again.**

**\- Huh…..I'm….I can…..cook….?**

**You was the worst cooker ever. Maybe he liked to eat. In that case You was a little screwed.**

**-…...I'm not hungry…..**

**\- When you'll be…..I'll cook you the greatest meal you ever had….if you spare Goku and Vegeta…**

**\- Say their names again and I'll kill them…**

**\- Ha…..Hargh….sorry…..**

**You split the words like you was in hurry, you hope that you didn't turned the man off.**

**\- What are you thinking about, now….female…?**

**-…..I can…...I can…..coo…**

**\- I KNOOOOOOWWWW ! EXCEPT OF THAT !?**

**You stayed under the silence a moment and nervously bite your lips.**

**\- Hngh…..I…...I guess that….**

**Without hesitation, you decided to untie the bra that you was wearing, was literally one of the only thing that didn't got too much damaged by the battle.**

**You saw him wearing a confused look and continued that dangerous game.**

**-…**

**You dropped it to the floor and stand in front of him.**

**\- That's one for you, Broly ! You shouted with a will you didn't know you could have one day.**

**\- Lucky maniac, Broly….commented Goku.**

**The wrecker remains silent a moment and was just looking into your eyes.**

**\- Didn't expected that reaction…..**

**You sighed and bite your lips again as it doesn't seem to work.**

**-….Shit….You're gay….**

**You dropped those words in a stupid way before he does some steps to you again.**

**\- Hey...little girl…..What are those…..?**

**\- Boobs…...Boys use to like that…**

**You was in a real nightmare, frankly, You was the hottest Saiyajin Female.**

**Who did he think he was to judge like that…?**

**\- Grrrrrr….**

**\- You annoyed…..?**

**\- YESSS ! I'M FUCKING HOT ! NORMALLY BOYS ALWAYS LIKE THOSE !**

**He sighed a moment and just put his large hand on your head, making you shiver again.**

**\- I know what boobs are….I wanted to know why you showed them to me like that…. ?**

**\- I….I…...It was gettin hot here….. !**

**How stupid you could be sometimes.**

**\- Of course, answered Broly as he raise one eyebrow before coming back to Vegeta and Goku.**

**Hmph….You're so pathetic that you can't even open your eyes anymore.  
He pass one hand on Goku's forehead and show him a sadistic smile.**

**\- Fine…..I'll take the three of you with me….**

**-….Tsch…...sighed Vegeta.**

**\- Feel fortunate…..finished Broly with a mean and deep tone. Don't make me wanna kill you…..Slave…..**

**\- Gah….. ! You Cunt !**

**-...pffff...pathetic…..**

**You remained silent a moment and looked around.**

**The Earth was completely destroyed.**

**It's not like you didn't expected that but so much desolation in one sight was hard to bear only for one person.**

**\- Battle scars…..battle scars , battle scars...vestiges of a great battle….That see the end of the Earth…**

**\- Admiring the landscape, asked Broly as he shouldered both Goku and Vegeta.**

**-….I'm not missing much…..You turned it into a total wasteland…**

**He didn't answered but you felt a strong grip around your wrist before realizing it was Broly .**

**\- You don't want to be a part of the firework..;do you…. ?**

**-…..No…..**

**You abdicated as you knew it was fucking useless. Goku and Vegeta both passed out. **

**What someone like you would be able to do in such desolate situation ?**

**-….?**

**You woke up in total gas.**

**Both your kidneys and head were killing you.**

**\- Harg….I...get….that….**

**You violently reminds you the last day and opened the eyes.**

**You was in some cylindrical place.**

**Some kind of dark...or just not lighten by light. ( Hate those kind of repetitions in English )**

**Some bubbles noises catch your attention.  
You rose and noticed that two of the six healing pods were working.**

**\- Phew….Actually I'm surprised….that….Broly…...holds his promises…..**

**Something was terribly off for you.**

**\- Why…. ? He didn't killed them….I won't complain but….**

**You quickly checked on Goku and Vegeta before you sigh.**

**\- ….Yeah…..They already are better ….Shit...that wasn't that complicated.**

**As you was definitely not wise and constantly in need of activity, you decided to leave the room and eventually came across Broly.**

**The man was still standing tall, still wearing his devilish expression.**

**\- You can't be calm, do you…. ? You asked again in a stupid way that could cost you life.**

**He relaxes his fists and went to you.**

**\- Is that insolence that you're showing…. ?**

**His voice quickly puts you back in place. That's why he didn't need to pronounce any other words to obtain your calm.  
\- ….**

**\- That's more like it….He say as he started to walk in the corridor.**

**Without knowing why, you started to follow him.**

**Maybe you was in need of a little danger….**

**He didn't seem to mind as he just turned his head to you before continuing to walk in a big room.**

**\- You curious, he finally asked after sitting down on a throne.**

**Was legit considering he was the strongest creature you've ever met.**

**-...Why….. ? You asked.**

**\- Because you are following me like a little domestic pet…..**

**\- Huh….A domestic…. ? Harh…**

**He raised an eyebrow and chomp into an apple before intensifying his stare again.**

**\- Stop that thing with your eyes…**

**\- What….That… ?**

**\- Yes !**

**\- You don't give me orders….**

**You saw he took an annoyed look and immediately catch it up.  
\- I'm sorry….Broly-Sama…..Ha…**

**He reacted weirdly to the term Sama. ( for the weabs, Sama is the term you use when you adress a superior, a King or a God )  
Maybe you went to****o**** far with that one.  
It was a little extreme.**

**\- Huh….Yeah it's….**

**\- That sounds good in a slave's mouth after all…..**

**You remained stomped a moment and clench your fists.  
\- Grrrrr ! I ain't your slave !**

**He rose with an impressive reflex and violently gripped your neck.**

**You felt all of your** **strength going down as he kept** **tighten his grip on you.**

**\- Hnmph ! Let….*cough*…..me…..*cough*...go….. !**

**\- Take that back then !**

**You saw that demoniac stare again.**

**It was probably better to not mess with him.**

**But it was stronger than you.**

**\- Ha….I'm sorry…..I didn't meant that….i was going….**

**He dropped you on the floor.**

**That wasn't your best move to piss him so far.**

**\- Hargh….gruh…..I'm…..**

**\- You stay on the ground, he say as he put his gaze on you.**

**-…..Technically...I've never left it…..**

**Shit...that was really stronger than you.**

**You was in need of pissing off people.**

**Except that...this time he didn't reacted….**

**\- Huh…..I'm….**

**\- My….My…..It's an interesting specimen I've found, commented the wrecker with a sly smirk.**

**\- Huh…. ? Wha….**

**\- What leads you to constantly drives me off like that… ? Female…. ?**

**\- precisely that…..Male…. ?**

**\- Male isn't pejorative….**

**\- So….is female is…. ?**

**\- The way you reacted to it every time makes me think that ….yes…..**

**\- ….Ha….This is sexist…..**

**\- Pff….Sexism…. ? What is that…. ?**

**-...The…..fact that the two genders are considered differently….**

**\- Useless….Women belongs to the bottom anyways…..**

**You clenched your teeth...You could try two things.**

**1\. React like the bitch you was and shouting that all men were the same ( knowing that it would piss him off...or triggers him anymore...he was unstable).**

**2\. Playing the same game.**

**2 it is.**

**\- Hmph…..anyways...You're right...we belong to the bottom anyways…**

**He raise an eyebrow and lay his head on one of his hand.**

**\- Hmph….You lie in a pretty way…..**

**\- Tsch… What did you planned to do now…. ?**

**\- I'll go rampage another planet to extend my empire.**

**\- Your empire… ?**

**\- Yes….That whole Galaxy is going to belong to me. Nothing can prevent me to become stronger.**

**-…..I see….So….You're….a King….. ?**

**\- More of a God….What do you say…. ? Impressed…. ?**

**\- Self proclamation is useless….**

**\- As well as birth then….**

**You knew he was referring to Vegeta.**

**You keep your mouth shut before you saw him rose and goes behind the throne.**

**You was constantly in need of asking him so you could reassure yourself.**

**\- Yes...he answered.**

**\- Wha….You….You like to confuse people do you…. ?**

**-…..**

**\- See….. ? What's wrong with your brain…. ?**

**\- Broly's brain is perfectly sane.**

**You chuckled.**

**\- Yeah….if we forget about the laugh, the hysterical behavior, the constant muscles bulging and the moody stings.**

**\- I'm going to kill you…..**

**-….**

**\- See….. ? It's been a while since I didn't been that entertained with someone.**

**\- Thanks for the compliment, Mr Universe…..**

**\- It would be preferable that you stop cutting me every time I speak…..**

**\- Of course…..Excuse me Broly Sama...**

**\- That's more like it…...You should really learn your place….**

**He came back out of the behind the throne, holding a long leather whip.**

**\- Huh….somehow I already apologized a hundred times…..**

**You pass your hand behind your head as you tried to look as innocent as possible.**

**-...I'm starting to like you…he said with a neutral tone that was scary.**

**He took a serious expression before breaking it as he whip the air violently, making several tools falling just because of the brief wind he provoked.**

**\- Hargh !:! Don't do that…..**

**\- Princess…..**

**He used another term that ''Female''….the new one was way more scary and ….I don't know….Possessive…..**

**Most of the time , you know what type of man were calling a girl '' Princess'' and in which situation.**

**But no….you couldn't have triggered sexual interest in him.**

**He does some steps to you, leaving you completely paralyzed as you already noticed that his expression changed.**

**-….**

**Silent was your only option.  
You was so stupid to follow him.**

**You wanted things to spice up a bit...but….Heck….**

**Here they are totally going to pyrolize the whole castle.**

**\- Huh…..Don't you want to play checkers…. ?**

**He kept approaching and pass one of his strong hand on your head.**

**\- Can you play it in bed….. ?**

**\- No…**

**You literally lost your voice and started to melt under that possessive touch.**

**\- It's….a society…..game…..**

**\- Society needs to be eradicated….**

**-….Yeah….yes….it does...need a boot kick…..**

**God, that hand could crash you if you was saying something stupid.  
It was already a wonder that you survived so long, triggering him a little more every second.  
He pass another hand on your waist causing you to violently shivers and groaned nervously.**

**-…..Hmph…..**

**\- Did you planned to escape….. ?**

**Simple question.**

**\- The answer must be no….**

**\- Good answer….Who am I…. ?**

**\- Brol….Sama….Master…. ?**

**\- I'm surprised you get it…  
You was still looking at the whip he was holding, the rope was tickling your nose.**

**-…..Bro...Sa….Master….. ?**

**You couldn't really see his face as he was probably three times taller than you.  
Saiyajins were generally short but this one was a tall imposing bastard.  
-….Ha…..God…. ?**

**\- Even better….**

**You could hear in his voice that he was somehow satisfied.**

**\- You….You're welcome…**

**\- Broly thanks you…..**

**what's with the I talk about myself at the third person ? That one was definitely twisted.**

**\- Hurgh…..**

**He lift you out of the ground and relax the hand that was holding the whip.  
\- Can….can...you put me back in on the floor ...I have a little height fear…..You don't want me to vomit on you…..**

**he didn't answered and plant his gaze into your eyes.**

**Now that you look at it.**

**It was the first time you was really seeing his face traits so close.**

**You didn't realized sooner that they were shaped with some kind of angelic harmony.**

**Though his voice sounded like the one of the devil himself.**

**\- Hngh….**

**You stayed silent as you dive into those pretty red eyes of him.**

**Though his look was cold…..There was something with them that turns the stare into a mesmerizing attraction.**

**-….**

**You lost your tongue again as you was just too…..confused by him….**

**-…**

**-...What…. ? No more stupids things to say….?**

**\- No….**

**You swallowed that word so much that you wondered if he actually heard it.**

**\- Fine…..**

**You shivered again as you noticed that he started to walk.**

**\- You know…..I'd rather walk by myself…**

**-…..**

**You was going to annoy him again.  
You noticed that he was doing a blank before answering every time.**

**And If I shut it long enough.**

**He wasn't answering.**

**\- Where are we going…. ?**

**Deep down, you knew it...though you wasn't bright all the time.  
\- Broly… ?**

**But you wanted to hear it from him.**

**-…**

**Somehow….you forgot something about your way of addressing him.**

**\- Huh…...Answer…..**

**You half closed your eyes as you got impatient.**

**\- You forgot the '' God''…..he said.**

**So that was that.**

**-…..I'm sorry…..my….Lord…..**

**You saw him flashing a rictus ( term for smirk ) as he entered another room.**

**Obviously, a bedroom.**

**You sighed a moment as fear leads you to lay your head on Broly.**

**\- H….wha….**

**\- What are you doing, he asked.**

**-….I'm..tired ….It's been a while since I didn't slept correctly.**

**He didn't seem to care that much and throw you on the bed.**

**\- Ouch ! You could at least do it with cavalry !**

**He raise one eyebrow and sit next to you.**

**As a girl, you was experiencing difficulties to not stare at his rock carved body.**

**That was something.**

**Every inch of his muscles were perfectly trained and designed for fight.**

**What a beast.**

**You started to wag the tail as you felt the excitement rising in your body.**

**\- Hargh….Lord….. ?**

**He turned his head, revealing his powerful stare.**

**It looks like your tail wagging moves were the ''too much'' moves for him.**

**\- WhAt ? You bring me here to play checkers ?! Tsch ! What a stupid man you are ! Brainless monster ! I will never forgive you…. !**

**The hell you just did….**

**You didn't have anymore time before realizing that you was probably one of the most stupid girl he ever met.**

**You...suddenly felt yourself compressed under a mass of hot flesh.**

**Instinctively, you wrapped your arms around him before he stopped your moves and grab both of your wrists before raising your hands to keep you immobile.**

**\- Hmph….let me go….**

**You couldn't add anything else as he rips a part of his red curtain to wrap it around your mouth.**

**Tsch….Gagged it is….**

**You cannot help but giving frenetic kicks in his stomach.  
\- Hmpphhhh !**

**It looks like your kicks were just amusing him.**

**But right now, all stuck under his weight.  
That was getin some kind of hard to breathe.  
\- Hmph….wh…...a…..**

**\- You can't just shut up, do you…. ?**

**You stopped with the kicks and looked at him in the eyes.**

**One thing was sure he was…..hot…. ?**

**Something you didn't realized before, you guess that you always thought he was more threatening than sexy.**

**But…..you'll be a liar…to deny that obvious evidence.**

**\- Hmphhhh !**

**You shivered as you felt an hot breath against your neck.**

**-….I'm still wondering ….Female….?**

**\- Hmphhh…**

**That term was pissing you off all the fucking time.**

**You turned to the maximum the neck as he you suddenly felt a vivid burn right into it.**

**There was surely no doubt allowed, those was the terrible fangs of male Saiyajins.**

**Those fangs were completely made to eat and rip enormous piece of meats out of animals.**

**No wonder that they were aching that much right now.  
He probably dive them really deep in your muscles.**

**You could feel it…..**

**\- Waaaaa…..**

**Though, you was gagged. Pretty sure that he could hear everything that you were saying.**

**\- Hargh !**

**You felt some hot and sticky liquid dripping along your neck.**

**\- Hargh….**

**Could be drool…**

**Could be sweat…**

**Could be blood…**

**Probably a little of all of that…**

**You tighten the muscles as the bite was having a really stressful effect on you.**

**He probably noticed it as he stopped it and just stare at you with a terrible satisfaction.**

**\- Gafg….**

**\- Female… ?**

**He took off the gag as you wasn't really screaming but more bleeding.**

**\- You ceased to talk….**

**You looked at him with the eyes half closed and turn the neck to get rid of that annoyance.  
\- I see….he said as he licked his lips with a psychotic expression before passing one of those strong hands on your neck.**

**\- That's royal blood, am I right…. ?**

**\- ….**

**\- ANSWER !**

**\- yeah, it is…..**

**He did not answer back and licked his lips again.**

**\- It tasted really good….**

**You widened your eyes as round as possible and looked at the man.**

**\- Huh…. ?**

**You should have seen this coming.  
\- Hmph….**

**He took a really manly and deep voice before licking his lips again.  
\- Hmph…..**

**He kissed you again and pushed his jaws further to reach deeper in your mouth.**

**\- Gah….**

**You quickly got no other choice but to open the mouth as you pushed him with your legs.**

**\- Hmph…**

**Safe to say it was completely useless, this man's stomach were firm as fuck.**

**You closed the eyes as his tongue were rubbing on your teeth and tongue.**

**\- Hmm….**

**You were tempted to yell something like '' Disgusting !'' but reason and fear prevented you to do so….**

**He broke the kiss long minutes after and crawl to your neck to suck on it roughly again leaving some hickeys at odd places.**

**You teeth clenched in a complicated way as his fangs went extremely deeper.**

**The tyrant quickly get bored of that little game and untie his long red curtain.**

**Nervously, you grabbed one of his long blonde locks before curling them between your fingers.**

**That dude was already hard as fuck, especially that you had that massive manhood right against the crotch.**

**With wild moves he get rid of the rest of your clothes, leaving the flesh completely bare, at his mercy…**

**He lifts you on one of his thighs, he was still holding his red curtain in the hand.**

**You were cursing the damn attraction your brain and ovaries were making out of his muscles.**

**You was such a superficial girl…..**

**He was looking at you with those volcanic red eyes.**

**Now, it was his stare….**

**It was extremely hard to fight the mesmerizing attraction they were exercing.**

**You half close yours and lower the head to prevent him from getting pissed again.**

**He probably noticed your little absence and asked something.**

**\- female….?**

**-…..Yeah….?**

**\- You seem different…..**

**You did not answer as he was probably that stupid to don't understand that you won't look similar if you were naked…**

**What a douche, you thought….**

**You couldn't add anything as you felt a raw pressure falling on you before smashing some of your ribs.  
\- FUCKKK YOUUUUU ! you yelled as you felt his massive body cracking against yours.**

**He did not waste that time, the bastard were already grabbing both of your ankles before spreading them roughly triggering a dry cracked bone noise.**

**Conscious of what's going to happen, you grabbed one of the sheet and compress it with all the strength remaining in your busy….but not productive body…**

**You compress all of your muscles as you felt his hard manhood entering.**

**\- WAAAAAAARGH !**

**\- Does that hurt so badly, female, he asked as he lay on your breasts before sucking on your lips again.**

**You closed the eyes even harder as he start to thrust in an extremely "furious" way….**

**As the pain grew harder and harder you wrapped your arms around his neck to…..absorb...some of his barely contained wrath.**

**He whispered something against one of your ears to high up the pressure.**

**\- End of foreplay….**

**What kind of foreplay that idiot was speaking about….?**

**He kept thrusting into you really hard triggering this time a new feeling.**

**You couldn't really describe what it was…**

**It was the kind of pain that left the body both wrecked….both warm….**

**Still whatever the name of that inexisting word….It hurted….**

**You felt something dribbling against the flesh…**

**You would be clearly unable to say if it was you or him…**

**What kind of importance it was making where all of your inners went almost destroyed by that ravaging strenght.**

**\- BRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOLLLLYYYYY ! you shouted to get some attention. THISSS HURTSSSSS !**

**\- Tsch….You are too fragile….**

**He raise the head, still inside, but at least immobile…**

**\- You should feel fortunate, female….That somebody like me are using you for entertainment.  
\- FORRR WHHHAAA….**

**He immediately punished you by hitting in a really uncomfortable zone causing you to moan.**

**\- Hmphhh…**

**The sound seemed to pleased him as he continues his little sexual torture…ravaging even more you body….**

**Speaks about a logic, gah….**

**You wasn't playing smart anymore, he quickly left you all dried, you was still describing circles on his back to relieve your own tension.**

**He kept digging even harder, this time with absolutely no concern to you causing you to cry really hard.**

**Big tears started to flow against your cheeks before some of those long locks of yours covered your eyes.**

**His hot breath against the neck was some kind of comforting…**

**In some kind of way the only thing that was connecting you to the reality….**

**Meh..what reality….?**

**Was the author was seriously glorifying Rape….?**

**You heard him panting, groaning and purring right in your ears as the blonde tyrant were still engaging a lot of strength in his muscles…**

**Believe it or not…**

**You felt kind of privileged….**

**Like he said before….**

**Cannot explain why your body stop felt pain and replace it by ...pleasure…..( a strong word here….Blame my English….)**

**He let escape a loud moan as you instinctively wrapped your legs around his back to leads him closer.**

**Useless..with your birdie weight….you consider it as missed…**

**He kept groaning in such a ****sexy, bestial**** way at the moment you open the eyes before feeling an extremely hot liquid dripping around your thighs causing you to whimper quite violently.**

**That moment you felt your lonely heart pushing deeper inside.**

**\- Haaaargh…...Broly…**

**He just remained immobile the entire time and opened the eyes on you.**

**He tilts the head and lay it on you another fucking time like you was a damn pillow.  
His breathing rhythm was still pretty agitated due to the last activity.**

**Still extremely nervous and wrecked about that new feeling , you wrapped the arms around his massive back again.**

**You couldn't really guess if he was asleep or just resting...or testing you again….**

**Whatever...your body wasn't really able to think straight anymore….**

**Whatever it was…..you closed the eyes as well as you was unable to fight that rising fatigue who invades all of your pleased body.**

**Maybe the heat of the man was helping too…**

**You woke up in the total fog, your head was victim of a terrible ache.**

**\- Hmph…**

**You slightly opened the eyes and noticed that you was right against Broly's back.**

**The sight suddenly makes you realized that you probably slept with the man…**

**And Judging by your stomach ache….**

**Not only slept with him….**

**You noticed that the hair were black.**

**\- Hmphh...Saiyajin after all….**

**You curiously looked at him with more attention and bent your head over his.**

**There was a long scar covering his right cheek.**

**You didn't hide that you secretly find him way sexier with the sleeping expression.**

**\- You're not that bad, ****_Broly Sama_****….**

**The sight of his shimmering muscles and shiny black hair lefts you so mesmerized that you lost all balance and violently smashed against him.**

**\- ?**

**\- I'm sorryy..;Lord Sama…..I didn't wanted to….**

**He just turn the head in a way that was saying.**

"**Fine...but stop screaming…."**

**Looks like he was way less agitated than in the psychotic blonde version.**

**\- Hmph….he turned his body and looked at your eyes with an insistent stare.**

**You couldn't really say why he was doing that…**

**But….you couldn't help to give back the stare to him.**

**\- Lower the eyes, he say softly to your ears.**

**You executed yourself as you got no other choice and let him toying with your hair with one hand before he used the other one to grab you against him.**

**SMACK!**

**Did your two bodies just produced that rough noise ?**

**Hmph…..Of what are you made off, you screamed.**

**He frowned again and shove your too much talky face against his chest.**

**\- What ? You asked with anger. You need me right…..? It was your first sex right ?! Now you can't admit that you need me ! That it was good and that you want it again….;?!**

**You defy him with the eyes as you was perfectly aware than he was in hate with it.**

**\- Grrrrrr !**

**\- Touched a nerve didn't I ?**

**\- Shut it female….he groaned before you feel yourself on the fours.**

**\- The heck are you doing ?! you shouted before you get the answer in a quite rough way. Hargh !**

**You grinned as you felt his hard bare hands against the flesh of your ass.**

**\- Hmph….Gargh….**

**\- Don't like that, female…? What's wrong, he asked with a terrible smile. You asked for it, no…?**

**In some kind of painful way...he was right ….He kinda warned you several times before.**

**\- Haaaaargh ! FUCK YOU !**

**SMACK !**

**\- It's about time we settle some rules me and you.**

**\- In your dreams ! Hargh !**

**You kinda ask for that one, he was right.**

**\- Urgh….**

**You closed the eyes as he was really hitting hard….**

**\- You don't talk back….**

**You stop with the glares…**

**I'm the master here….The rest you can forget…**

**I want you around me all the time.**

**\- But I….**

**\- FIRST ONE ?**

**This time, he earned the silence. It was that or another butt burn….**

**Not that the last one was really pleasant.**

**\- Hargh….I want to eat you Broly….**

**You hope that you was disturbing him but you noticed the annoyed expression of the man.**

**\- I was kidding…..**

**\- What did I just say, he say extremely softly.**

**\- You're the master…**

**\- Good girl, he say before taking you into a kiss as it was probably itching him since long.  
At least it was a good way to make you shut it.**

**You passed two hands around his neck as he deepened the kiss and run his hands on the hips and soon on the butt.**

**You got slightly crispated again but...Hmph…**

**That bastard know really well how to kiss…**

**\- Hmph….**

**Whatever, this time you let go and don't even fight his tongue…**

**You felt more nervous as his moves didn't really softened since the last time.**

**No it was even harder…**

**You stepped back nervously before noticing he turned SSJ…**

**\- The hell….  
You accidentally bited his lips.  
While you were expecting an aggressive raction, he went for a more perveted one and lick his lips.**

**\- So…..A female biter….That's interesting….**

**He chuckles darkly for a moment before smashing you with his own flesh.**

**Immobilizing you easily with his hips.  
\- Pfffff ! Let's see if it's possible for a mere weakling like you to handle the devil in bed…**

**Those last words scared you as the man red's eyes were having a full focus on your bared and vulnerable, already marked body.**

**\- This time, you will scream so loud than the surrounding planets will know my name…**

**His face moved to your neck before he took a grip of it again.**

**This time and despite the terrible length of his fangs, you didn't moved.**

**After some time you hesitantly runs your hands on his neck.**

**It was impressive to feel the strength that was running under it.**

**You kinda pressed it with your palms to leads him slightly under.**

**\- Oof…..Broly…..Goes./.?**

**You get slightly incoherent as his touch was more expert than you thought.**

**\- Haaa…..**

**You let a soft moan escaped right in his ears that got for only effect just to trigger him even more.**

**He showed it pretty quickly as you noticed that he grabbed you to smack you against the wall.**

**\- BROLY !**

**The last move he did made you panicked as he maintain you firmly against the cold wall with one hand on your neck.**

**You didn't really got time to ask what he was doing with the other when you saw him stroking his cock with it.  
No need to go into big words…**

**The man was horse sized.**

**\- Ho….**

**How somebody so wicked minded as you did not noticed it earlier ?**

**You were now fully focused on his low moves, so much that you got surprised as he dropped you on the ground.**

**\- Ouch….You said as you came back to you before starting to rub your own butt to pass the pain.**

**Hargh….Right where you shove it last night….**

**You shivered as you suddenly felt a large hand on your head, the second after you was right in front of his massive manhood.**

**\- I'm not really hungry, you said as you rub your back.**

**\- Suck ! he ordonned dryly as he completely ignored you.**

**\- I'm….**

**You didn't finished your sentence as he pushed your face to it anyway, forcing you to open and lock your mouth In position.**

**\- Make a good show of it or this dick goes both ways into it…..**

**You forced yourself despite the disgust he was inspiring you right now.**

**\- You should feel honored that a Legendary Super Saiyan gaves you the juice.**

**You toyed with his arousal as best as you could and try to keep some air with mellow bites.**

**\- What did I said, he asked with the annoyed voice.**

**IN response to that, you start using the tongue, circling the tip of his dick with it, going slightly deeper as this pervert was just asking for that.**

**You eventually start to miss air a little as he was more big inside your mouth than it looked outside.**

**\- Cough, cough !**

**\- Stop crying and get to work…..he punctuated his sentence with a really slight slap at your cheek, giving you the move.**

**You relaxed the muscles of your mouth to makes your work easier and eventually teased him double more, giving you one of the best blowjob you ever gave to a man.**

**\- Gmmmpppphhhhh!**

**It seems like your little choke noises were pleasing him as he pass one of his hand on your face to keep you in place.**

**\- Harghngh…**

**You continue your moves a moment but it was easy to run out of air.**

**\- Gahhhhhh!**

**As a sad reward for your efforts, an hot and sticky liquid invades your throat, leaving you even more breathless.**

**\- Hargh…**

**\- Swallow it to the last drop….!**

**You wiggles the ears at his commands and finished your dirty meal obediently under his obscene detailing eyes.**

**He pushed you a little as you finished and forced you to look up to him.**

**The Psycho King continued to look at you all exhausted and on your knees.**

**\- This face suits you better, he say as he started to do come and back moves with your face.**

**You groaned a moment as drool started to dribble along your chin.  
The attraction forced you to continue looking at him.**

**You eventually started to develop non Catholics thoughts as you detailed each part of his muscles.**

**\- Gah…..**

**You took a massive focus on his flat chest before lowering the eyes on the stomach.**

**You knew exactly what he was able to do deliver with those abs.**

**You stay focused on his manhood as it was hard to avoid it…**

**This simple sighed added more drool at the corner of your damn mouth.**

**He slapped your butt another time and throw his clothes on you.**

**\- Cover yourself, Female...You going to catch a cold…**

**You grabbed his burgundy curtain and passed it on your naked, exhausted body…**

**You looked at him leaving the room.**

**\- Where are you going…?**

**\- Conquering Planets...I'll be back in some hours...You better be here, sex slave…**

**The tyrant left the room.**

**You look at the clothes he gave you …**

**It was hard for you to describe...But…**

**One of the strongest man of the universe chose you as his sex slave…**

**You should felt grateful for that…**

**At least...your body was….**

**I bet you'll do it again...**


End file.
